


Little Gifts

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, winter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heros need to keep warm through winter, what better way to do so than with a Noel gift?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gifts

Ladybug sighed into the cold night, breath clouding then floating silently away on the breeze. The moon was a clear pale beacon, a reflection of the chilled skyline filled with strobe lights of Noel and warm homes.

“My Lady?”

Chat. He had whispered, almost lost to the night. His eyes glowed bright, like the symbol of hope that Paris entrusted to the pair.

“It’s cold. It might snow tonight too.”

As if she hadn’t noticed. But, her thoughts soften as a shiver coursed through her, and Chat shuffled closer.

“I brought you something.”

His words broke her reverie. With a smile, she replied, “For moi? Oh Chat, I’m flattered.”

He grinned mischievously, with that sincere yet cunning smile, then held out a gift wrapped box.

“It even has spotted Ladybug wrapping, only the best for my Lady.” He said with a wink.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but opened the gift all the same. Beside her, Chat Noir was holding in his excitement badly, his baton gripped in his hands with that trademark ever wide grin. It was the one where his eyes crinkled, the one which always put a light on Ladybug’s day.

“Oh, Chat. You shouldn’t have, I have nothing for you!” Ladybug gasped, as she held up her gift. It was a red and black spotted coat, thin yet somehow already warm, flexible too. It even had a little pocket on for her yo-yo.

“You needn’t get me a thing, Ladybug, think of it as an early present for Noel. Besides, I’m hot enough anyway, right?” He flirted, almost resting his head on her shoulder.

Though she blushed, and she could tell he’d seen it, she giggled and replied, “Oh really? We’ll see about that, Kitty.” But, an idea had already planted itself in her head. They said their farewells for the night, and both left for their separate lives.

Marinette began altering the spotted jacket, but also made a completely new one, suited like Chat Noir. Though it took some work, she held up the larger spotted jacket now, completely with a loop on the back. Then, for herself, she had made a jacket like Chat’s, except with a hood and cat ears, and a yoyo pocket pouch.

The next time they went out on a patrol, Chat Noir and Ladybug where much more satisfyingly warm. Chat even joked he should get some new gloves. With a trademark eye roll, Ladybug jumped after him, yelling about stringing him up with her yo-yo, their laughs a ghost on the night skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being short, I haven't written in a long time.


End file.
